gta_mk_dyomfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpion (GTA MKS I)
" Vengeance will be mine. Those motherfuckers must die. When I behead them, I would be fine. Fine, to do another stunt. With other motherfuckers to hunt. " - Scorpion Scorpion is one of the protagonists in GTA MKS I. He's crewmates with Sub Zero, Kano and Smoke and participated in the infamous heist at Fallen Tree, when the latter friend got killed. Also, he's the leader of his own faction: the Shirai Ryu. Biography Scorpion experienced the most traumatic event that could happen to a young kid: Having his parents murdered by a gang. After this, he spent most of his childhood in an orphanage until his only friend and mentor introduced him into the world of Martial Arts and took Scorpion under his wing. Scorpion adopted the alias of Hanzo Hasashi, because his mentor was named Hanzo. Unfortunately, Scorpion's mentor was into dark matters, and got killed in his own house by an unknown gang. After this, Scorpion began his journey into taking down the street gangs. Scorpion didn't want anything except having a normal life, with parents, someone to give and receive love. His teenage days were lonely but with hard training, this, to fight the street gangs and to preserve the legacy of his master. He turned to crime when he was 22 years old and he received firearms training. With this, he began as an extortionist for an unknown organization. Thanks to this, and the support he received from his organization, Scorpion could track and kill the street gang responsible for the death of his parents and his friend. At some point, he met a woman named Kana, who became his wife. Months later, his wife died in San Fierro alongside 21 people during a terrorist attack perpetrated by a vietnamese gang. After hearing this, Scorpion broke out and became a hateful person and advanced quickly in his criminal career as an assassin. In 1986 he met Kano, with who worked in various jobs and quickly became friends. Later, the duo met his other two future crewmates: Sub Zero and Smoke. Scorpion had the great idea (due to his hatred) to take on the street gangs and rob them. His friends were fascinated by the idea and began to attack the gangbangers. It wasn't until 1988, when the crew pulled a heist, that could make them richer than they could imagine. Unfortunately, with a huge price to pay: a friend's death. Skills Scorpion is, like a his crewmates, an excellent martial artist and athlete. He's also skilled with Assault Rifles, his weapon of choice. Also, he's an excellent assassin with great stealth skill and can advance through medium-protected zones without problem at all. In hand to hand combat, he's capable of taking out an armed opponent, making him a dangerous unarmed fighter. Also, like his crewmates, Scorpion is a natural born leader. Personality Scorpion was always pursuing happiness, no matter how. Unfortunately, he experienced such things in his past, making him the most psychologically tortured protagonist in the storyline: He lost his parents at a young age, he lost who was his only friend, mentor and role model and his wife, someone who loved him and he loved back. Deeply, Scorpion is someone who cares about his friends, and likes to hang out and share with his friends. Once, after a successful job, Scorpion and Kano went for drinks and he told Kano that his name was badass, and somewhat it reminded of his deceased wife Kana, and proceeded to call him 'brother' complimenting his skills. Kano returned the favor by patting his shoulder and telling that Scorpion could count on him for anything. One week later, they killed the vietnamese terrorists, hidden in the same criminal underworld as they. Also, he doesn't like when a friend commits a silly mistake, for example, when Sub Zero blames himself for killing Cyber Smoke, but angrily, Scorpion tells him that was the cops and Rain who killed Smoke. Murders committed by Scorpion * Multiple SWAT operators * Multiple National Guard soldiers * Multiple Los Santos Police Department policemen * Stryker * Cyber Smoke * Shang Tsung's clone in Area 69 * Shao Kahn (Player's Choice) * Multiple Bladed-Arms Clan Tarkatans * Leroy Dawkins * Unknown Vietnamese Terrorists * Dawkins' PMC members